Lover Redeemed  Part 1  Qhauy FanFiction
by Acheronlily
Summary: Okay, so this is just a short piece of writing following Blay's date with Saxton.  This is how I would have liked for that night to have ended between Qhuinn and Blay.    Please note that this is my first piece of writing and I welcome all reviews, both g


**Okay, so this is just a short piece of writing following Blay's date with Saxton. ****This is how I would have liked for that night to have ended between Qhuinn and Blay. **

**Please note that this is my first piece of writing and I welcome all reviews, both good and bad.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Note: **

**All rights are reserved to J.R Ward.  
>This is only a fanfiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz. <strong>

**Qhuay Love FOREVER!**

_**Lover Redeemed**_

_**Written by Lily**_

Blay returned back to the Brotherhood compound after his date with Saxton and entered his bedroom. He swiftly removed his clothes as he moved through the darkened space dumping them on a nearby chair. Cracking his neck from side to side, he walked into the bathroom naked and headed for the shower for a quick soap and rinse before bed.

He was tired and showering had always helped him sleep better, and tonight had been one of those nights and all he wanted to do now was to get into bed and go straight to sleep. He knew that if his exhaustion had any say in the matter, he would be visiting slumber town as soon as his head hit the pillow, and that plan suited him just fine.

Finishing up with his shower, Blay opened the screen door and stepped out. He grabbed one of the big black towels stacked up against the edge of the large tub and began drying himself off as he walked back into his bedroom. The sound of liquid splashing around in a bottle got his immediate attention. Turning his head, he followed the sound and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Qhuinn, in the far corner of his room, sitting in the dark, nursing a bottle of his favorite Tequila in one of his big hands, looking very-very drunk.

_Nice fucking timing!_ Blay thought. Wrapping the towel around his lean hips, Blay glared across the room at his best friend. He was so tired and in no mood for another _'Days of our Lives - Let's-talk-about-our-feelings-moment'_ with Qhuinn, who now sat sprawled  
>out before him on a large leather armchair, with one of his long legs casually<br>thrown over the side and the other stretched out on the soft carpet below. _He looked menacing_, Blay thought, sitting there in the dark, with a deep frown etched upon his beautiful face, as he tracked him with his eyes.

Dressed in only black Levi's, that sat way too low on his powerful hips, Qhuinn took another hit of his Tequila, clearly, not having bothered with a glass and rested the bottle that was nearly empty between his well muscles thighs.

"Don't cover up on my account I was rather enjoying the view." Qhuinn drawled.

Standing in the doorway opening of his bathroom, Blay crossed his arms over the hard pads of his chest still glaring at Qhuinn as his heart raced at the sight of him. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you doing in here Qhuinn?"

Qhuinn frowned at his question. He didn't like this new side to Blay, way too cold for his liking. He missed the adoration he used to see in his beautiful blue eyes when he looked at him. He felt robbed and wanted things to go back to the way it was between them—er…sort of. But right now he was pissed, having waited for Blay to return back from his date with his man-whoring cousin, for what seemed like hours. He had questions, and Blay was the only one who could give him the answers that he sought, but seriously dreaded to hear. Deciding that the direct approach would work best, Qhuinn began mentally preparing himself as best he could considering the amount of alcohol running through his system, courtesy of tonight's little binge fest with his little drinking buddy,  
>Mr. Herradura. Shifting his body, he planted both his feet on the carpet and rested his forearms on his knees, his big shoulders bunching up as he leaned forward locking eyes with Blay.<p>

"Did you fuck him?" Qhuinn asked, in a low gravelly voice.

"Excuse me?" Blay gasped, shocked by the question and not quite believing what he had just heard come out of his best friend's mouth.

"It's a simply question Blaylock! Did—you—fuck—him?" He asked again, gritting his teeth as he annunciated every word, repeating his question back slowly.

As he watched Qhuinn glare back at him from across the room waiting for an answer, Blay couldn't help but be captivated at how sexy Qhuinn looked at that very moment, as the muscles in his jaw moved around as he grinded his back teeth together in frustration. He always loved when Qhuinn did that, he looked so beautiful and so scary all at the same time. That sexy little twitch of Qhuinn's, often made a regular appearance like when they were out hunting for lessers and he was wired and on edge or when they were in a club and he got up nice and tight in some guys grille, ready to throw down, there it always was, making its appearance, every single time. The male was straight up, the epitome of sex.

"That…is none of your business." Blay replied calmly trying to compose himself.

"Is that right?" Qhuinn growled, rising from his seat, he downed the last of his drink, tossing the now empty bottle back onto the leather armchair, and stalked towards Blay. Stopping directly in front of him, Qhuinn narrowed his eyes accessing Blay where he stood, and then abruptly turned and moved to stand at his back. The slow movement of his body and the intensity of his stare, reminded Blay of a big jungle cat, circling its prey, watching it's every move as it got ready to strike and make its kill. Leaning forward until he was only inches away from Blay's ear, Qhuinn whispered, "When he took you, did you fantasize, it was me?

Walking into his bedroom, Blay kept his back to Qhuinn. It was easier that way, his beautiful face was way too distracting, and looking directly at him was the last thing Blay wanted to do right now. He was so angry that he didn't know whether he wanted to reach out and touch him or punch him. "You arrogant motherfucker," he spat. "Don't worry Qhuinn… I finally get it now…I know that there will never be a happily ever after for us." He said as he laughed sadly. "So, I've moved on… I won't be bothering you anymore… I got your message loud and clear…you don't want me!" As he heard the words leave his mouth, Blay instantly felt all the blood drain from his face. _Oh God… keep it together, keep it together_, he told himself ashis self preservation skills kicked in, trying to guide him through the mine field of emotions that were hitting him like bullets, as he stood in the middle of his room trying not to fall apart.

Qhuinn growled his disapproval. He felt sick from the impact of Blay's declaration and his stomach flip-flopped as he followed him into the semi-lit bedroom, his movements making him feel more nauseous with every step. He took a few deep breaths to help calm himself before he reached out for Blay and wrapped both his arms around his waist, dragging him back against his chest. Qhuinn was hit with an overwhelming need to comfort his best friend. Blay had looked so sad walking into his bedroom. With his shoulders curled into his body and his head hung low, he looked defeated and the sight of him like that was enough to make Qhuinn's heart ache. Pressing him even closer, he rested his chin on Blay's shoulder, loving how clean and fresh his skin smelled from his shower. "Hold the fuck up Blay, who said anything about moving on? I didn't!" Wanting to prove his point, Qhuinn ran his tongue around the outer cartilage of Blay's ear, in a slow and sensual lick. "And you still haven't answered my goddamn question …I wanna know." He urged. "Tell me what happened? Was did it feel like? Was he good to you?" He pressed.

Blay couldn't believe this was actually happening. Qhuinn was behaving like a jealous lover. Where was this all coming from? He didn't know and he didn't care either, not right now anyway. This moment or whatever was transpiring between them was his and he wanted to savor it. He loved this territorial side of Qhuinn, it was new and exciting and he was relishing every minute in his arms. Qhuinn's strong warrior body was so warm, pressed up against his as he held him close. For a minute, Blay closed his eyes and imaged that this was what it would be like to be able to be held by Qhuinn whenever he wanted, if they were to ever mated, it was heaven.

Getting back to the present, it was clear to Blay that Qhuinn was tanked after drinking an entire bottle of Herradura Seleccion Suprema all to himself, but vampires could drink more than humans and still be lucid enough to be aware of their actions. So with that in mind, Blay saw it as the perfect opportunity to get to the truth about where they stood, while Qhuinn's defenses were down and he wasn't thinking so much and analyzing his every move.

"You made your feelings perfectly clear earlier tonight. You're not interested in anything romantic with me, you said so yourself. So why is this so important to you Qhuinn? Is this because of my date with Saxton?" He asked breathlessly, loving the way Qhuinn's big hand unconsciously moved around his belly in a circular motion.

"I don't know why?" He snarled, as he ran he fingers through his dark hair in frustration. "I just don't like it."

"Why?" Blay pressed.

"You and my cousin… together…nah, sorry, not gonna let that happen Blay." He said matter-of-factly.

"That… is not your decision to make now, is it Qhuinn?"

Blay knew Qhuinn was never going to really commit to him. He was fooling himself if he thought that anything had changed since their kiss. Qhuinn was like a small child who didn't like to share his toys with the other kids. He had always thought of him as his property and it had been that way for most of their lives, that's all it was, nothing more. So this moment they were having right now, was just another of Qhuinn's attempts at keeping what he thought was rightfully his…again. All Blay was certain of at that moment, was that if he didn't get his shit together and break away from Qhuinn, he was going to torture himself by re-living this moment in his head for the rest of his miserable life. As he started to move, he was immediately stopped by Qhuinn's massive arms, which were still wrapped around him.

"Christ… will you stop running from me." Qhuinn yelled. _Wasn't that the biggest joke of the night, when it was always him, running from Blay._ "Please let me go." Blay said, as calmly as he could before attempting to move again. "No…I can't…I don't want to," he replied softly in a quiet voice, before wrapping his arms tighter around Blay's waist. "All I think about is you." He didn't like Blay pulling away from him, it hurt and he was tired of people hurting him. First it was his family and their unwillingness to truly love him and accept him, defects and all and now Blay was giving up on him too. It was just all too much. He just couldn't let that happen. Not thinking anymore he placed his lips to the side of Blay's neck and prayed for the rejection to stop.

The feel of Qhuinn's mouth licking and sucking at his skin was too sweet. Not that Blay had expected anything less from him. Qhuinn was a master at the art of seduction, an absolute pro, downright spectacular in that department as far as he was concerned. Blay knew this having witnessed it firsthand himself since their transition. He had hated watching the endless parade of females, all too eager and willing to get their fill of Qhuinn, however fleeting. That was how he rolled, he was the _'fuck em' and leave em'_ type and never apologized for it. He would never change, Blay had to keep reminding himself, couldn't change.

As Qhuinn turned Blay around to face him, he now realized how much he had missed spending time and laughing with his best friend. Their relationship had changed so much over the last couple of weeks and things between them had never been more strained. As he focused on Blay's mouth, he remembered their brief kiss and how soft his lips were, he licked at his own lips now in anticipation, yearning to taste him once more. Holding Blay's face firmly in his hands, Qhuinn ran he thumbs up and down the strong column of his neck as he had done earlier tonight and stared into those blue eyes that had once adored him. He hoped that he wasn't too late proving himself to Blay. He knew that Blay was angry with him right now, but those feelings he had for him didn't just up and disappear into thin air because he was mad…_right?_ Blay may not be completely sold just yet on his intentions but his was only getting started.

Leaning forward he began tracing Blay's lips with the tip of his tongue, gently nipping and tasting his mouth as he went along. "Did you have sex with my cousin tonight Blay?" He asked, as he licked Blay's lips in a slow seductive way whilst locking stares. "Tell me Blay, I wanna know." He demanded again as he deliberately sucked hard on Blay's full bottom lip, hearing him moan as he took the soft wet fresh between his teeth. His other hand moved up Blay's neck and into his hair bringing his mouth closer for better contact. Purring now, Qhuinn could feel Blay responding to his touch. From the start, Blay had kept his hands at his sides, until now. Stepping closer, he closed the distance between them and shyly wrapped his arms around Qhuinn's waist, still watching him cautiously as he gently brushed his fingertips against the hard muscles at the base of his back. That light touch was like fire to gasoline, the result making a certain part of Qhuinn's anatomy, go instantly hard at Blay's feathery touch.

It took a few seconds for Blay to register what he had been asked. He was finding it way too hard to concentrate on anything other than what Qhuinn was doing to him with his mouth. He could feel Qhuinn's big body pressed up against his like a second skin, and knowing that he too was hard, was mind blowing. Lifting his face, Blay stared into those beautiful mismatched eyes that he had always loved so much and answered.

"No. Are you satisfied now?" He said, narrowing his blue eyes as he watched for Qhuinn's reaction. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Qhuinn roared his approval. "Yes…because you belong to me and no other." He said, with a new conviction in his voice as he ran the backs on his knuckles over Blay's cheek, unwavering in his stare, loving the way Blay blushed as he caressed his face.

"Does that make you happy…knowing how much power you wield over me?" Blay accused, hating the hurt expression on Qhuinn's face as he winced at his words. "Of course you know… how wouldn't you, when it's so obvious to everyone, how much of a pathetic loser I have become, that I would do anything for you." He said sadly.

"You are far from pathetic Blaylock, so enough with that talk." Qhuinn growled. "It's taken me awhile to figure out what I want," he said, shifting nervously, but still holding Blay close. _Shit…why couldn't he just say what the fuck he really felt for once in his goddamn life. _"But now I know," he continued as he looked at Blay in an entirely new way. Dark spices exploding, permeating the air, drenching them both in Qhuinn's bonding scent. "It's you…. it's always been you." He said as he breathed hard, looking anxiously into Blay's eyes, praying that he was not too late and that his feelings for Saxton stopped at just friendship. "And… if you still want me… I am yours for the taking." _No going back now, my man._ Qhuinn told himself. His chest suddenly felt very tight, like all the oxygen in the room had just been instantaneously sucked out or something, his lungs felt tight as he tried to control the fear that was quickly surfacing in his chest as he waited for Blay to speak. _Please, say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_

_Was this really happening right now?_ Blay thought. He must be dreaming… yeah, that's it, this was all just a dream and he was going to wake up any second now…fuck. He must have finally fallen asleep and was in the middle of having the same dream that had been haunting his sleep ever since he revealed his true feelings to Qhuinn, and now he was going to wake up just when it started getting to the good part. He was destined to never have Qhuinn, not even in his dreams. Shaking his head, Blay attempted to clear his thoughts. _Okay breath_, he told himself…_better…much better._ Focusing his attention back to Qhuinn, Blay knew now that this was no dream and that Qhuinn was in fact standing in his room waiting for an answer to his question, staring at him with a panicked expression on his beautiful face. Moving closer, Blay took hold of Qhuinn's face between his hands and locked eyes with him, kissing his lips softly. "Of course I still want you, I never stopped wanting you." He said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"You do?" Qhuinn repeated to make sure he had heard right.

Blay nodded and gave him a sexy little half smile. His own dark spices, exploding, mixing in with Qhuinn's. The room was now sizzling with new energy from the raw sexual heat that radiated off their bodies, as they stood pressed up hard against one another in the middle of the room, wrapped tightly in each other arms.

Qhuinn was smiling from ear to ear and purring with satisfaction as he slowly moved Blay's beautiful body over to the king size bed. With a wicked grin, he gently applied pressure to Blay's strong shoulders and waited until he slowly fell back onto the soft duvet. He made quick work of removing all the pillows from the bed, tossing them to the floor in every direction, not wanting anything in his way of the magnificent male waiting in anticipation before him as he climbed up on the bed and straddled his hips.

Leaning down Qhuinn grabbed hold of both Blay's wrists and stretched them high above his head, intertwining their fingers and palms, together. Moving to his neck, he sucked hard at his skin and heard a soft moan leave Blay's lips. Dragging his fangs over Blay's thick throat, Qhuinn was suddenly hit with a strong urge to break the fresh under his mouth and take what he wanted. Not for feeding purposes, but purely for his own sexual pleasure. He wanted to taste Blay's blood and lap at his skin afterwards, like a kitten with a saucer of milk. Smiling at the image that popped up in his head, he decided that could wait for now, because tonight he was going to take his time for once in his life. He was going to enjoy learning every inch of Blay's body, which he was going to gently and not so gently mark with his mouth as he went along. He was a bonded male after all, and with that came the animal need to leave his mark, and let every fucker know, including Saxton, fuck you cuz, that Blaylock now was his, and only his. _MINE _he thought.

Blay was in heaven. He was finally going to experience intimacy for the first time with the male he loved and that revelation alone made his body burn with desire. He was so hungry for Qhuinn and that need was making him greedy and impatient. He wanted to experience everything, right here, right now, all at once. So turned on at that particular moment, he desperately craved the need to touch Qhuinn, taste Qhuinn and relive every erotic fantasy he ever had about Qhuinn.

"I still can't believe this is really happening." He moaned almost in agony as all the emotions he felt for Qhuinn finally surfaced, making their escape.

"I can…because it was never going to happen with anyone other than me…and only me." Qhuinn answered arrogantly as he growled and arched Blay's neck to the side for better access as he licked and sucked at his skin. Then moved to his ear and took the fleshy lobe between his teeth, deliberately biting hard enough to make his point as he snarled at Blay's earlier words.

"How fucking conceited!" Blay laughed. "But it's true, because I only ever wanted it to be you."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." He said as he growled low in his throat again.

Blay laughed, oh how he loved his beautiful male. Yes, Qhuinn was now his, all his. _MINE _he thought.

Rubbing himself sensually against Blay's chest, Qhuinn whispered in his ear "I've wanted you for so long Blay and just didn't know it," he breathed roughly. "Now all I wanna do is touch and taste every part of you. Do you want that too?" He asked in a seductive purr, causing Blay bunch up the bedding in his fists, as images exploded in his head flooding his mind with all the fantasies he ever had about Qhuinn. He moaned as he pictured himself reenacting each and every one of them with him, over and over again until they were both spent and utterly exhausted. Qhuinn had always been a very verbal lover when he had sex and that little trait only made him even hotter now, because he was directing all that sexy talk, right at Blay, turning him on even more, if that was even possible.

"Fuck yes, do anything you want to me." Blay replied hoarsely.

Qhuinn let out a low sexy laugh. "Hmmm, anything Blay?" He said raising one eyebrow. Blay simply nodded as Qhuinn moved his hand under his back and lifted him off the mattress until he was sitting upright on the bed. Still straddled in Blay's lap, Qhuinn reached for his hands and wrapped them both around his waist as he took hold of Blay's jaw and tilted back his chin with his thumbs until hisface was angled up to his. "I want you to look at me when I kiss you." Qhuinn said with a new possessive authority in his voice. When Blay smiled his consent, Qhuinn licked his lips and plunged his tongue deep into Blay's mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of him as he sucked on his tongue with his lips. With their eyes still locked together, Qhuinn released Blay's tongue and dragged his lips back over his mouth, rubbing, sucking and licking at his lips in a series of slow languid sweeps.

Qhuinn had this unique way of kissing, he would intermittently break off their kiss only to briefly study Blay's reaction to his touch, and only when he was satisfied with what he saw, he would resume what he was doing and continue where his left off. It was the sexiest thing Blay had ever seen. Qhuinn was the most amazing kisser, and a straight up sex God, who was blessed with all these little talents that he so eagerly wanted to discover and explore further. Blay moaned as Qhuinn deepened their kiss. This was the most erotic experience of his life. He had never been kissed like this before. The intensity in Qhuinn face was surprising. Blay couldn't help but be fascinated at how his brows drew together as if he were savoring every touch exchanged between them. His eyes were filled with so much raw emotion as he made love to him with his mouth. He had always been the most beautiful creation to Blay, inside and out, but watching him now, only solidified his opinion further, making it just a God given fact.

Qhuinn's own passion was riding him hard as he moaned Blay's name. He was so turned on by their connection and so in the moment that he had to break off their kiss before he lost control. Smiling, he pushed Blay back onto the bed and moved down body to his chest, he grabbed hold of his nipple with his teeth and sucked and sucked and sucked. Blay's body contorted off of the mattress as pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. Moaning Qhuinn's name he dragged his hands through his hair urging him on. Qhuinn was relentless, not letting up, using the pressure of his mouth like the sexual tool that it was. Not forgetting its twin, he latched onto Blay's other nipple and he slowly lapped at it with his tongue, rolling the tender bud between his lips, as he watched in fascination they way Blay looked at him, utterly enthralled. At that moment, Qhuinn finally saw how much Blay loved him, like really fucking loved him, unconditional love, flaws and all.

Just then he stopped what he was doing and moved back up Blay's body, chest to chest, he rested all his weight on his forearms, planting his body so that they were once again face to face. Holding Blay's head in his hands, he looked into his eyes and suddenly became very serious, like he discovered something important. "You are the only person in my life who has ever loved me, for me, with no rules or conditions attached." He said, pausing to lightly kiss Blay's cheeks, eyes and forehead. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through Blay… I never meant to hurt you, it was never my intention. Please forgive me …I love you so much." He said quietly, the hard-ass mask he always wore was now gone, replaced by nothing less than raw unfiltered emotion that now danced freely around his beautiful face.

At that moment, Blay could barely breathe, he was so choked up by Qhuinn's declaration of love that all his emotions seemed to be hitting him all at once. "I love you more Qhuinn." He replied with tears in his eyes. "You mean everything to me."

Qhuinn was overcome with a rush of emotions. He had never known before what real love was until now and here it was, wrapped up in this perfect male lying beneath him, who he would never let go. Gently kissing the salty tears away from Blay's face, the bonded male in him came to life and took over with sexual need, passionately kissing Blay with so much raw power that it left him seeing stars. The erotic play of Qhuinn's tongue plunging in and out of Blay's mouth was beginning to have the desired effect on both their bodies, as the noises they were making grew louder with every passing minute. Their combined bonding scents washed over them, as they rubbed up against one another, seeking more contact with each heated kiss. Working his hand down Blay's body, Qhuinn remove the towel from his hips, discarding the offensive obstacle that was in his path and slowly moved his hand down his abdomen over all that hard muscle. Gently taking hold of Blay's proud hard length, he began sliding his hand up and down his shaft in a slow rotating motion, rolling his palm over to the thick blunt head of his cock, repeating the action over and over again. Loving the way Blay's breathing quicken at his touch, Qhuinn's response only grew bolder and more insistent.

"I love the way your hands feel on my body Qhuinn," Blay groaned as his hips rolled on their own, seeking more attention from his hand.

"I'm gonna do more than just touch you Blay. I wanna fuck you so bad right now, my dick feels like it's gonna explode." With a grunt, he rolled Blay onto his belly, stretching his arms above his head, wrapping his big hands around the wrought iron railing that made up the intricate design of the bed's headboard. "Don't let go baby." He said, nuzzling his nose against Blay's face. When he nodded, Qhuinn moved down the bed slowing trailing the tips his fingers over the muscles that spanned Blay's back, as he went along until he was between his legs. Sitting back on his knees, Qhuinn drank in the sight of all that was now his. Blay's body was truly beautiful, with all that smooth golden skin, gripping hard muscle that rippled like water running down a stream, at his every touch, was an erotic sight.

"I love that I can now touch you whenever I want to Blay. Do you know how much of a turn-on that is for me?" He said as he ran his hands up and down Blay's legs and calf's massaging them lightly, familiarized himself better with his mate's body, committing every dip and valley to memory. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Qhuinn ran his hands up Blay's thighs and over his magnificent ass, needing the firm, yet soft mounds in his palms. "You are so fucking sexy Blay." Qhuinn said as he kissed both of his sweet cheeks before slapping his ass playfully, causing him to let out a hiss.

"You're so going to pay for that baby." Blay laughed, cranking his neck around as he looked up at Qhuinn.

"You promise!" He said, seductively baiting Blay.

"Oh yeah, you can bet your sweet ass on that." He purred, still smiling wickedly at Qhuinn.

"Can't fucking wait?" He purred.

Prowling up Blay's body, Qhuinn alternated his weight on his palms as he ran his fangs up Blay's spine, licking all the golden skin in his path, rubbing his chest and stomach against his silky skin as his went along. Slipping his hand between Blay and the mattress, Qhuinn found what he was looking for. Palming Blay's hard dick in his hand, Qhuinn sensually stroked him back and forth, making his hips jerk and thrust forward into his firm grip, again and again.

"Ughhhh fuck Qhuinn, please don't stop." Blay pleaded, as Qhuinn moved his hand faster, squeezing his shaft like a vise at the same time. Knowing Blay wouldn't be able to last too much longer at this pace, Qhuinn instantly quickened his hand movements until he got the desire result a few minutes later. "Ughhhh…fuuuck me!" Blay yelled as he _came_.

"I intend too." Qhuinn replied playfully as he stalked up Blay's body brushing his hard dick over Blay's ass, pushing down with his hips, giving Blay a preview of what he could expect.

Qhuinn knew from the start, that when he had sex with Blay for the first time, it was going to be face to face. He wanted to look into his blue eyes when he took him, so that he could re-live their first time together over and over in his head. To remember what Blay looked like at that moment, what he felt like, how he tasted…ah fuck that thought was turning him on now even more. Biting lightly at the smooth skin at Blay neck, Qhuinn whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to be inside you Blay." He said rolling his hips and pushing himself closer to where he wanted to be. "I know you're going to feel amazing, all soft and smooth and perfectly made for me." He panted, passionately kissing Blay's lips, moaning into his mouth as his body pressed closer, rubbing itself up against Blay's heavily muscled body, seeking more contact from him every time.

Breaking off their kiss, Blay moaned and grabbed onto the edge of the mattress, pushing up off the bed, he turned his body and rolled Qhuinn onto his back. Straddling his hips, Blay's golden-red hair fell forward as he looked down at Qhuinn, smiling wickedly. "Now it's my turn." He said, flashing his white fangs.

Looking down at Qhuinn, Blay suddenly remembered all the hours they had put in at the training centre when they were both new recruits, and they had to complete and pass their hand to hand combat drills prior to their transition. Memories of play fighting afterwards with Qhuinn on those blue mats had been fun and an excuse to be able to get closer to him. Now looking at Qhuinn lying under him, his mouth red and swollen from his kisses, was so much better. He now had an unlimited, all access pass to Qhuinn's beautiful body, twenty-four seven, whenever he wanted and that thought got him hard all over again.

"What?" Qhuinn asked, looking up at Blay.

"You are so fucking sexy that you make me ache." He said, taking a big breath. "And all I want to do right now, is to tie you down to my bed and fuck you, for a week, straight!" He groaned as he pictured doing just that.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Qhuinn purred taking his lower lip between his teeth, before reaching up to rub his thumb over Blay bottom lip, in a soft caress. "I guess I'm down with being your bitch for awhile." He laughed, as a huge smile appeared on Blay's face.

"Don't think that I won't," he threatened, doing away with Qhuinn jeans, as he spoke. Still smiling, Blay began kissing and licking the inside of Qhuinn's big strong muscled thighs, running his hands up and down his legs, biting and nipping lighting as he moved over his smooth skin, loving the taste on his tongue as he breathed in his scent "You smell amazing." He moaned.

Blay too knew his shit when it came to sex, he knew what it took to pleasure someone, knew what buttons to press, so to speak and what made someone beg to be fucked and right now, his sights were set on Qhuinn, and turning him inside out. "Tell me Qhuinn, what shall I kiss next?" He asked in a low husky voice. "Do you have any suggestions for me?" He inquired innocently, his beautiful face beaming with mischief.

"Yeah, I got a lot of great ideas." Qhuinn laughed

"Do you? Let me see if I can guess." He said, wickedly as he got ready to put on one hell of a show.

All those bottled up feelings Blay ever had for Qhuinn, finally exploded at that very moment, making their appearance, swamping him, as they put him to work. In a flash, Blay was all over Qhuinn, kissing him, licking him, touching him, sending his body into sensory overload. "Ahhhh fuck Blay…you're killing meeee!" He panted, pressing his back deeper into the mattress, his body spasming in pleasure.

"I told you Qhuinn, payback's a bitch?" He teased reminding Qhuinn of his earlier promise of retribution. Blay was like a kid in a candy store and all he wanted was Qhuinn and what was inches away from his mouth, all his for the taking. Teasing Qhuinn was an erotic sight, the male was gorgeous as he thrashed about on the bed, panting hard as he watched him through lowered lids, only intensified the momentum of Blay's mouth as he continued to kiss, lick and suck Qhuinn's golden skin. Blay loved working Qhuinn over, hard, his body responded beautifully to his touch, his dick standing tall and proud now begging for more attention. Cupping the twin weights in his palm, Blay gently squeezed them and watched as Qhuinn's body bucked on the mattress. Loving his reaction and wanting nothing more than to keep pleasuring him, Blay ran his other hand up and down his shaft at the same time, creating a delicious friction with his hands, driving Qhuinn crazy.

With his mouth so close to that thick blunt head, Blay paused for a moment tilting his chin up so he could look straight into Qhuinn's blue/green eyes, he asked in his own unique sexual purr. "Have I guessed right Qhuinn? Is this what you had in mind? He teased. Too aroused to speak, Qhuinn simply nodded and panted hard through his mouth, as he waited for Blay to do what they both wanted. With that Blay went to work, taking Qhuinn's cock into his mouth and sucking hard, lifting his head back and forth repeating the same action over and over, loving the way Qhuinn's hips lifted seeking more from his mouth, Blay didn't stop, but kept on going. "Ughhhh, fuuuck baby!" Qhuinn groaned. Watching Qhuinn's big body thrash about as he tried to control his need _come_ was an erotic sight, and that coupled with the sounds coming from the back of his throat, was the catalyst that fed and fuelled Blay's on own sexual pleasure, making him work Qhuinn even harder. With his hand wrapped around Qhuinn's dick, Blay ran his tongue flat up against the base of his shaft, in one slow sweep until he was all the way up to the tip of that beautiful diamond head, briefly pausing only to make eye contact with Qhuinn, before taking all of him into his mouth. He serviced Qhuinn was a torturous suck and release motion, squeezing the twin weights firmly in his hand at the same time, was enough for Qhuinn to finally lose control and _come,_ he bit down hard onto his lower lip, riding his orgasm out whilst moaning Blay's name, gritting his teeth from the intensity of it all.

Grinning wickedly Blay swept his tongue over his full red lips and spoke, "I want more," he said as his hand started moving up and down Qhuinn's dick, making him instantly hard, again.

"C'mere, and I'll give you more" Qhuinn grunted as he muscled Blay beneath him again. Blay looked so beautiful at that moment, Qhuinn thought, his face flushed with desire as he looked up at him with so much love shining in his blue eyes. Just then something new stirred in Qhuinn's gut. It was an overwhelming need to protect what was his and hurt anything that would ever dare bring harm to his mate. Yes, Blay was now his mate, and with that came an instinctive need to seriously fuck up, anyone or anything who would ever think to threaten him and that was no joke, just a straight up fact.

Positioning himself between Blay's thighs he spread his legs wider to accommodate the size of his big body. "I'll go slow okay?" Blay nodded and watched as Qhuinn grabbed hold of his own hard length that was now long and thick and guided himself slowly into his body until he was all the way in and every delicious inch of him was absorbed to the hilt. They both groaned when Qhuinn bottomed out. "Is this okay?" Qhuinn asked as he waited for Blay to adjust to the size of him and give him the green light to start moving again. "Ah fuck Blay you're so tight and I don't want to hurt you." He said gritting his teeth, but loving the way Blay felt under him like this, gloving him and squeezing him tight, the sensation so intense that he had to bite into his bottom lip to try and control his need to _come._

"You're not hurting me baby…if anything you feel amazing…so move your ass and fuck me already." He said as his breathing increased.

Smiling that sexy smile of his, Qhuinn began to do what he did best. He was a magnificent lover and tonight he was going to rock Blay's world and make it a night that he would never forget. He started off slow, moving his hips back and forth in a sensual motion, carefully moving in and out, going deeper and deeper every time with each dip of his hips.

Resting all his weight on his forearms, he blanketed Blay's body while he was still locked in deep, pumping his flow. Wrapping Blay's arms around his waist and Blay's legs around his hips, Qhuinn let out a territorial growl as Blay enveloped his body, hugging him so tight that he never wanted him to let go. Tonight was all about love and discovery, and all Qhuinn wanted now was to be up close and personal to Blay, face to face, chest to chest, so he could watch every-fucking-thing they experienced together. Cradling Blay's head in his hands, Qhuinn began slowing nibbling at Blay's soft full lips with his teeth, licking his lips and nipping gently at them with his fangs, silently urging Blay to open his mouth more. When he did Qhuinn's tongue mimicked that same movement as his hips, plunging deep in two places making Blay moan with pleasure, repeating his actions again and again. Breathing heavily, Qhuinn buried his face deep in Blay's neck, his body roaring inside with the need to break the skin that was inches away from his mouth, and take what was now rightfully his. "Do it Qhuinn." Blay moaned, angling his neck to accommodate him better. Without hesitation Qhuinn latched on to the soft skin being offered. Biting deep, he let out a hard groan as warm liquid hit his tongue making his dick twitch while his hips jerked forward sinking deeper as he drank from his mate. Qhuinn was completely consumed in the taste that was running down the back of his throat. Blay tasted sweet like aged port, enticing his hunger to take more of what was so willingly being offered. Satisfied with his fill, Qhuinn released Blay's vein, and quickly closed the two holes at his throat, lapping at skin that was now raw, he smiled as he remembered his vision of the kitten with the saucer of milk.

Licking his lips, Qhuinn felt energized and alive as he stared down at Blay. Picking up the pace he began moving faster, dropping his palms onto the mattress, letting his hips go and swing free, moving in and out like he was jacked up to hydraulics, nailing Blay with each one of his powerful stroke. "You're _'Mine'_ Blay." Qhuinn growled as he felt his fangs elongate from the mounting pleasure bubbling up in his body, like a volcano ready to erupt. "And you're _'Mine'_ Qhuinn." Blay responded, going in for a quick kiss as if sealing their deal. Qhuinn watched the rapture on his mate's face, loved the way Blay looked at him and loved the way his hands roamed over his body, driving his crazy, feeding his own desire, making him increase the rhythm of his hips even more driving Blay wild as he moved with him. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, the fit together perfectly, made for only each other. Qhuinn watched Blay's reaction as his hips plunged down deeper as he continued strong, pinning him with each of his hard thrusts again and again, moving fast then slow, slow then fast, bringing Blay closer to the edge every time. Qhuinn watched, relishing every moment, loving the way Blay watched him too, his cheeks flushed from his own excursion as he moaned in pleasure. "You are so fucking beautiful." Qhuinn said, panting hard in between thrusts.

Blay couldn't believe how turned on he was, he felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. He had never been this aroused before or felt so many different emotions at one time, in his entire life. Sex had been just sex to him, never anything special or with anyone he really cared about, but this, this was something he'd never experienced before, sex with someone he loved, was something on an entire different level. That realization alone was enough to set him off, sending him over the edge. _Shit!_ "Ughhhh… Qhuinn." He yelled as he finally lost control making a mess of his belly and chest, his body going ridged from the intensity of his orgasm, as he slowly rode the wave of ecstasy that took over his body. Rising up on to his elbows, he looked up at Qhuinn again, his fangs now clearly visible as he panted breathing hard from his release. "I love you." He whispered, "I love you."

Hearing those words made Qhuinn's heart soar and watching Blay _come,_ only added to his satisfaction. He too was on the brink of losing it, so close that he began moving his hips even faster now, as he surged forward, in and out with purpose and one goal in mind…his orgasm. A few more swift strokes Qhuinn thought and there it was, he could feel the fire building up in his balls as it rushed up his shaft shooting into Blay's body in a warm rush. Qhuinn roared with pleasure, throwing his head back, his hips still thrusting forward, his hands holding onto Blay hips as another orgasm hit him, rocking his body hard, coating his golden skin in a fine shine of sweat. "No fucking way" Qhuinn gasped, shocked by the force of his release. "I so fucking love you Blay." He groaned, riding the best orgasm of his life, for as long as he possibly could.

Blay smiled as he watched Qhuinn, mesmerized at how strong and powerful and positively male he looked at that particular moment as his mouth hung open and his fangs elongated from the intensity of his orgasm. He would never forget this moment between them, the smell of both their bonding scents mixed in together, perfuming and filling the air in the room was unforgettable.

Finally sated Qhuinn withdrew and dragged himself upwards, kissing Blay hard on the mouth one last time before rolling onto his back, his hands and legs falling open as he no longer had the strength to move, every muscle in his body was on fire, tingling from the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"That was fucking amazing baby. I've never _come_ three times before." He said laughing softly as he felt Blay roll and curl his body into his side, wrapping his arm around Qhuinn's waist, tilting his head up silently begging to be kissed again, which Qhuinn enthusiastically and thoroughly obliged.

Looking at Blay curled around his body, Qhuinn was suddenly overcome with same strong emotion as before, but now it was fear he felt. He couldn't believe that he had nearly lost his chance with Blay and that this moment may have never happened. It scared the absolute fuck out of him.

Feeling Qhuinn tremble, Blay instantly knew what had triggered that reaction. They had been best friends for a long time and he knew everything about him. Knew what made him tick, knew what made him happy, what made him sad. He knew everything, including all his insecurities too.

Moving his body over Qhuinn's, Blay straddled his hips and took his face in his hands. "It's okay Qhuinn, I'm never going to let anybody or anything hurt you ever again, I promise. You are and always will be the most important person in my life and I will never love another but you." He said emphatically. Unable to speak Qhuinn just nodded as he wrapped his arms around Blay waist, pulling him in closer, before smiling up at him.

Suddenly he felt revitalized, bursting with a new energy, like cupid shot him in the ass with a B12 arrow. Narrowing his eyes he looked down at his dick that was now growing hard again, then he looked back up at Blay and smiled wickedly. "Baby you didn't think I was finished with you?" He said, in a low sexy voice. "C'mere my beautiful mate and let me show you just how much you mean to me," he said in a low erotic growl, wrapping Blay up in his big arms as he took him down onto the bed, one more time. They were both laughing now as they rolled around wrestling each other on the big bed, blissfully content to stay like that, together forever.

Blay was _his_ now, and tomorrow he was going to speak to Wrath about being mated, sooner rather than later, if he had his way. Qhuinn knew Saxton well enough to know that his cousin was not going to give up without a fight. He was family after all and capable of just about anything. A lesson he had learned the hard way.

**To be continued...maybe…depending on how favorable my reviews come back. Thx for reading. : ) Lily**


End file.
